Volví
by OiCarool
Summary: Bibi está recomeçando sua vida, e nada melhor do que uma mudança de cidade.


Todas as escolhas têm consequências. Em um segundo, uma decisão pode mudar os rumos de uma vida, de várias vidas. Enquanto acariciava os cabelos do filho adormecido, Bibi se perdia em pensamentos, fingindo prestar atenção em um filme distante na televisão. A maior de suas escolhas havia sido terminar o namoro com Caio.

Se precisasse escolher um único momento que havia transformado sua vida, seria aquela noite clara. Até hoje sentia a brisa leve, a forma como a decepção atravessara seu corpo, e como cada ato de sua vida havia sido definido por aquela única decisão.

Não poderia dizer que se arrependia, porque o menino de sorriso fácil que dormia em seus braços era o maior presente que poderia receber. E se precisasse passar mil vezes por todas as adversidades dos últimos anos, escolheria o mesmo caminho em todas elas, apenas para ter certeza de que no final das contas, o filho estaria junto dela.

Qualquer mudança, por menor que fosse, poderia levar a uma resolução diferente dos conflitos daquela tarde. Rubinho fugira da prisão dois dias antes. Nessa tarde, invadira a casa de Aurora, armado e disposto a levar Bibi e Dedé com ele. Descontrolado, apontara uma arma para a cabeça do filho, e essa lembrança fazia com que outra lágrima insistisse em cair de seus olhos. Quando a polícia chegara, porque obviamente monitorava a casa, Rubinho havia usado o filho como refém.

E cada detalhe importava, porque talvez meros centímetros fossem suficientes para que o tiro do policial acertasse seu filho, e não Rubinho. Porque se o tiro não fosse disparado naquele momento, Rubinho entraria no carro com Dedé e talvez nunca mais visse o filho. E sentia muito por seu filho ter perdido a inocência tão cedo, ao vivenciar o trauma de ver seu pai morrer à sua frente.

Bibi não poderia dizer que sofria pela morte de Rubinho. Todo e qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter por ele havia morrido no segundo em que o cano da arma encostou em seu filho. No momento em que Dedé ficara em risco, pelas escolhas do pai, e por ter uma mãe fraca e que fora incapaz de colocar sua segurança em primeiro lugar.

Deu um beijo na testa do filho quando Aurora o levou de seus braços, sequer ciente de quanto tempo havia passado. Sua atenção absorvida por seus pensamentos e decisões. Precisava sair daquela casa. Mais do que isso, precisava sair do Rio de Janeiro. Não havia mais nada para ela e Dedé naquela cidade, e sabia que Aurora os acompanharia, se pedisse.

Rubinho estava morto, e por algum motivo havia escapado ilesa de todas as alegações contra ela. Bibi sabia que fora sorte, que era culpada e que se estivesse presa neste momento não seria uma injustiça. E seu filho não merecia isso. Não merecia os olhares de pena de todas as pessoas que os conheciam. Precisavam de um recomeço, e era isso que faria.

Os dias passavam devagar, e por fim teve coragem de contar seus planos para Aurora. Podia dizer que a mãe não ficara tão feliz com a ideia de uma mudança, mas não os abandonaria. Nunca os abandonaria. E com a confirmação de que a mãe os acompanharia, só restava uma alternativa.

Bibi teria que encarar novamente Caio, e o mero pensamento desse confronto a paralisava. De todas as pessoas de seu passado, o olhar de Caio era o que mais doía. Era transparente em sua decepção, revolta e desprezo. Doía em cada célula de seu corpo encontra-lo e receber aquele tratamento.

O amava, e tudo que acontecera em sua vida nos últimos meses só fortalecia esse sentimento. Chorara quando recebera a notícia de que Caio havia sido o responsável por tirá-la da miséria, dar uma chance a Rubinho, um teto para Dedé. Não sabia como ele nunca mencionara, e a verdade é que sentia-se tão envergonhada que não tivera coragem de agradecer o gesto.

A verdade é que sentia-se indigna de conversar com Caio, de estar no mesmo ambiente que o ex-noivo. E sentia que era como ele sentia-se em relação a ela, como se fosse uma parte do passado a ser esquecido. Ele seguia em frente, agora de casamento marcado, e Bibi não era parte de sua vida. Era parte de seu doloroso passado, era a mulher que o decepcionara.

Admirava a ironia da vida de que a mulher com quem ele se casaria fosse a responsável pela prisão de Rubinho, a mulher que culpara de forma implacável, e que depois fora o principal fator para mantê-la fora da prisão, junto do filho. Era a ironia de que Caio houvesse escolhido uma mulher tão melhor do que ela.

Sorriu triste ao dirigir-se ao escritório de Caio no dia em que agendara uma reunião. Fora sua escolha deixar o encontro o mais formal possível, mesmo ao ouvir o espanto de Selminha ao ouvir seu nome. Entrou na sala dele com as mãos suando frio, sentindo seu coração apertar ao ser recebida com o olhar que se tornara tão característico e doloroso.

\- Fabiana. – Caio cumprimentou com um aceno, sério, sem levantar-se. – Sente-se.

Ela dirigiu-se a cadeira em frente a sua mesa, fazendo um esforço enorme para impedir que uma lágrima caísse, uma vez que não tinha certeza se seria capaz de controlar-se depois da primeira.

\- Fiquei surpreso ao ver seu nome na minha agenda, pensando o que possivelmente eu teria para conversar com você. – alfinetou, humilhando-a ainda mais do que já se sentia, deixando claro que não havia mais nada entre eles.

\- Eu... – iniciou, nervosa. – Minha mãe me contou o que você fez por mim no passado... – falou, encarando as mãos.

\- Eu falei para sua mãe não fazer isso. – Caio a cortou, ríspido. – Eu não preciso do seu agradecimento.

\- Quero te agradecer. – tentou ignorar as palavras duras dele. – Foi um gesto muito nobre.

\- Não fiz por você. E me arrependi de fazer.

Era mentira. Talvez uma das maiores que já tivera a coragem de dizer. Concorrendo de perto com todas as vezes em que dissera para alguém que já a esquecera, ou que ao olhar para o passado duvidava de seus sentimentos. Só não podia evitar que a frustração transbordasse. Queria atingi-la.

\- Obrigada mesmo assim. – ela limpou uma lágrima que escorreu, finalmente tomando coragem para encará-lo novamente.

Por uma fração de segundo, achou ter visto os olhos dele mudarem, se tornarem mais leves. Ao piscar, encontrou as duas pedras de gelo implacáveis, acusatórias.

\- Você já agradeceu. – fez um gesto em direção à porta. – Se não se importa, estou ocupado. – voltou-se para os papéis à sua frente.

Bibi o observou por alguns segundos, a postura rígida, o incomodo por sua presença. E por mais que não quisesse nada além de sair dali, precisava resolver o que a levara ali.

\- Eu não vim aqui só para isso. – respondeu, séria. – Eu quero transferir a casa para você novamente.

Caio a encarou, confuso. Sabia que Bibi era orgulhosa, mas também sabia que ela não estava em condições de vender a casa e comprar outra. Nunca conseguiria uma casa tão boa pelo valor que receberia por esta. Mesmo que ela insistisse e ele optasse por pagar um valor acima de mercado, não havia motivo para isso.

\- Eu não tenho interesse em comprar a casa de volta. – fingiu um sorriso.

\- Eu não falei em vender. – Bibi sentiu um pingo de confiança retornar. – Eu quero devolver a casa, Caio.

\- Pra morar na rua? – perguntou, mais rápido que o normal. – Tirar o teto da sua mãe e do seu filho por orgulho?

\- Nós estamos indo embora. – falou, simplesmente.

Não pretendia contar isso a ele. Não quisera fazer disso uma espécie de despedida. Só precisava resolver a situação da casa onde moravam, e então poderiam ir embora, sem olhar para trás. Não queria explicar seus motivos para Caio, não queria ouvir que fora responsável por cada coisa errada que ocorrera em sua vida.

\- Embora? – Caio sentiu o coração perder uma batida. – Pra onde? – perguntou, angustiado, sem encará-la.

\- Algum lugar. – respondeu vaga, porque nada fora definido ainda. – Longe. – completou, distraída.

E foi como se facas atravessassem o peito de Caio. Depois de voltar para o Brasil, Bibi nunca fora sua, mas sempre estivera por perto. Fazia seu coração disparar ao visitar a irmã, apenas pela possibilidade de vê-la. E mesmo enquanto a via destruir sua vida, ela sempre estivera ali.

Ela observou o corpo de Caio ficar mais rígido, sua expressão se tornar distante, o olhar sem encontrar o dela. Não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo, só precisava zerar essa dívida, e seguir em frente, por mais difícil que fosse.

\- Rubinho comprou essa casa com dinheiro do tráfico. – ela disse, levantando-se. – Tem um advogado cuidado dos papeis. Eu só queria te avisar.

Bibi saiu do escritório sem ouvir a resposta de Caio. Em mais alguns dias os papeis estariam prontos, e depois de uma assinatura dele, tudo estaria resolvido. Ao entrar no ônibus, de volta para casa, encostou a testa na janela e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

##

Os papeis ficaram prontos em uma sexta-feira pela manhã. O advogado a avisara que Caio havia assinado os papeis logo cedo, e poucas horas depois Bibi entrava em casa com três passagens para o Alagoas. O caminhão de mudança levaria tudo no domingo pela manhã, e em seguida os três embarcariam no ônibus que os levaria para a nova vida.

O dia passou entre a arrumação da mudança, sorrisos e lágrimas pelas lembranças encontradas, que lembravam Aurora e Bibi de todos os bons e maus momentos que viveram nos últimos anos. Era deixar para trás uma vida inteira de sonhos e decepções, com as lembranças encaixotadas uma a uma.

Foi só no início da noite, quando a maioria dos objetos já tinha sido guardado, e o movimento de carros na rua pacata começou, é que Bibi lembrou-se que esse dia não marcava apenas a mudança de sua vida, mas também a mudança da vida de Caio. É claro que Heleninha fizera questão de contar sobre a festa de noivado de Caio e Jeiza. Fizera questão também de oferecer sua casa para o evento, mas Bibi sabia que não havia mais motivos para aborrecer-se com isso. No fundo Heleninha tinha total razão em não querer Caio com uma mulher como ela.

Observou a movimentação crescendo, vez ou outra vozes mais altas eram ouvidas do lado de fora, e até evitou um comentário ácido quando Aurora se despediu dela, rumo ao jantar. Claro que a mãe não deixaria de dar parabéns para Caio, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquele noivado afetava Bibi.

Ou talvez não soubesse o quanto a afetava. Talvez ninguém soubesse o quanto se sentia esgotada por saber que o homem que amava se casaria com outra mulher. Saber que o havia perdido por suas próprias escolhas e ingenuidade. Pela infantilidade de achar que amar significava publicidade, gestos grandiosos, aventura e insegurança. Caio amava diferente, era diferente. Bibi interpretara como se ele não fosse capaz de amar grande, mas hoje via que o amor dele era tão grande a ponto de querer para ela muito mais do que um relacionamento.

Agora iria embora, e uma parte de seu coração sempre ficaria nessa história, perguntando-se como poderia ter sido se todas as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Afundou seus pensamentos sentando-se ao lado de Dedé para assistir a um filme, talvez a última vez que fizessem isso nessa casa.

Adormeceu no sofá, abraçada ao filho, depois de um dia exaustivo. Aurora chegara agitada do jantar, algumas horas depois, mas não tivera coragem de acordar os dois, que dormiam tão em paz, compartilhando um momento raro. Aurora entendia que Bibi precisava recuperar o espaço na vida de Dedé, colocar a vida do filho em primeiro lugar, principalmente pela culpa que sentia por deixa-lo de lado para priorizar Rubinho.

Ao acordarem no outro dia, Bibi fez questão de preparar o café da manhã com o que sobrara de louça, e estranhou ao notar a mãe mais quieta do que costumava ser.

\- Bibi... – Aurora a chamou, assim que Dedé saiu de casa para brincar com seus amigos. – Não teve noivado, filha.

Bibi a encarou, atônita, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Tava todo mundo lá, na festa. – a senhora começou a contar. – Esperando o dois. A família, os vizinhos. De repente Caio ligou, disse que tiveram um imprevisto. Ficou todo mundo sem saber o que fazer.

\- Deve ter sido trabalho, ué. – tentou mostrar indiferença.

\- Não sei não, hein Bibi? A Cândida falou que sabia que isso ia acontecer, que a menina não esqueceu o ex-namorado. – Aurora deu de ombros. – Você deveria ir falar com o Caio.

\- A senhora é fogo, né? Não desiste! – Bibi levantou-se. – O que é que o Caio vai querer falar comigo?

\- Você ama esse homem, Bibi. – disse, sábia. – Sempre amou. E ele ama você também.

\- Dona Aurora, o Caio quer ser secretário de segurança, governador do estado, presidente do universo. Ele nunca ficaria com uma ex-mulher de traficante, coloca isso na sua cabeça.

Aurora revirou os olhos, levantando-se para guardar as últimas peças da cozinha.

##

Passaram um dia tranquilo, os três. Ao fim da tarde, quase tudo o que conquistaram na vida estava na traseira de um caminhão de mudança, as malas que levariam no ônibus já estavam próximas a porta da casa vazia. Os três passearam pelo bairro, despedindo-se do que fora suas vidas nos últimos anos.

Mais tarde, ao juntar-se a Dedé e Aurora no chão da sala, para comer uma fatia de pizza com as mãos, Bibi encarou a realidade. Apesar de tudo, esse momento era o mais feliz que tivera nos últimos anos. Seu filho sorria, apesar de todos os traumas que tivera que passar, e embora soubesse que no futuro ele precisaria de ajuda para lidar com isso, apenas agradeceu por ter seu príncipe ao seu lado.

Aurora e Dedé foram dormir cedo, em um colchão emprestado no que antes fora o quarto de sua mãe. Bibi permaneceu no chão da sala, com a luz da lua entrando pela janela. O dia seguinte seria o início de sua nova vida.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até que ouvisse uma batida na porta. Provavelmente horas perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e planos. Planejava como voltar a estudar quando foi interrompida. Não sabia quem poderia ser naquele horário. Com certeza já passava da meia noite.

Abriu a porta com calma, não imaginando encontrar o homem de sua vida parado ali. Ele a encarou, com os olhos vermelhos, o cabelo despenteado combinando com sua gravata frouxa. Mas o que a desestabilizou foi o olhar de Caio. Livre de todo o julgamento e decepção. Um olhar vazio, triste.

Ele não falou nada, apenas se aproximou dela e a puxou para seus braços. A abraçou forte, como se pudesse impedi-la de ir embora, como se quisesse juntar seus corpos. Bibi retribuiu o abraço automaticamente, sentindo o cheiro de Caio, misturado a um leve aroma de whisky. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava aproveitar aquele momento, aquela despedida.

Sentiu quando o corpo dele começou a vibrar com os soluços. Nunca em sua vida vira Caio desse jeito, e se fosse sincera, nem acreditava que ele fosse capaz de uma reação tão emocional, tão visceral. As lágrimas dele molhavam seu ombro, e Caio a abraçava cada vez mais forte. A emoção dele fez com que a dela fosse despertada, as lágrimas queimando seus olhos também.

Choraram, abraçados, sem dizer uma palavra. Pelas escolhas feitas, pelo amor que sobrevivera ao tempo, pelas decepções vividas, e pela despedida. A ironia da vida, com Caio demonstrando sua capacidade de se emocionar quase 20 anos depois de seu pedido, quando já era tarde demais, quando ela mesma estragara tudo.

Caio se afastou de repente, juntando suas testas, as mãos no rosto dela. Os olhos dos dois vermelhos, seus rostos inchados.

\- Não me deixa. -ele pediu, em um sussurro. – Não me deixa, por favor.

O tempo parou quando ouviu esse pedido sincero. Sabia que ele estava falando da boca pra fora, com a bebida falando mais alto. Ele nunca jogaria sua carreira para o alto, e estar ao lado dela seria jogar tudo para o alto.

\- Caio... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. – Você não sabe o que tá falando.

\- Eu sei. – ele disse angustiado. – Não desiste de mim.

\- Olha, você bebeu, você não tá falando coisa com coisa. – Bibi respirou fundo, prestes a fazer uma loucura.

\- Eu não to, Fabiana. Eu não to. – ele disse, sério. – Vem comigo, vamos conversar.

Bibi respirou fundo, angustiada por saber que estava novamente diante daquela decisão difícil. Se o ouvisse, e se ele realmente quisesse, ela mudaria tudo por ele, não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Ou poderia se afastar agora e seguir seus planos. E como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Caio a puxou pela mão, sem dar a ela a chance de decidir.

A levou até seu carro, parado em frente a casa de Heleninha. Sorriu sem graça ao entregar a ela as chaves. Bibi entrou no carro, dando de cara com uma garrafa de whisky pela metade no banco do motorista.

\- Eu passei as últimas quatro horas aqui dentro. – Caio disse ao entrar no carro, sentindo a necessidade de explicar. – Olhando para a sua porta e tomando coragem, engolindo meu orgulho.

\- Não faz isso... – ela pediu, fraca.

\- Fabiana, me escuta. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Vamos pra minha casa. Eu vou tomar um banho, um café forte, e eu vou te falar tudo o que eu preciso te falar. E se você mesmo assim quiser ir embora, eu nunca mais vou atrás de você.

E então ela dirigiu em silêncio, com o coração acelerado, as mãos suando frio. Tinha tanto a dizer para ele, tanto a decidir, e ao mesmo tempo não queria ser a responsável pelo fim da carreira de Caio.

Ao entrar no apartamento, Bibi sentou-se no sofá. Ouviu quando Caio entrou no quarto e fechou a porta do banheiro. Ouviu ao fundo o chuveiro ligado. Levantou-se, sem conseguir ficar parada. Quinze minutos depois, quando Caio entrou novamente na sala com uma camiseta branca simples e uma calça preta de piajamas, o cheiro de sabonete e desodorante tomando conta do cômodo, a cafeteira já fazia seu trabalho, fazendo-o sorrir.

Caio nunca estivera tão certo de uma decisão em toda sua vida. Estava cansado demais de lutar contra seus sentimentos, e não deixaria Bibi ir embora. Nunca mais a perderia.

\- Vem cá. – ele chamou, sentando-se no sofá.

Bibi respirou fundo – sabendo que cometeu um erro ao sentir o cheiro dele. Sentou-se à seu lado, o corpo direcionado para Caio, ansiosa demais para a conversa.

\- Há 20 anos, eu conheci a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – ele começou, olhando nos olhos de Bibi. – E quando ela me deixou, eu fui arrogante demais para entender os motivos. Eu não quis ouvir o que ela tinha a me dizer, e a perdi por isso.

Bibi engoliu em seco, sem saber se deveria interrompê-lo.

\- Eu reencontrei você quinze anos depois. – continuou. – E eu jurava para mim mesmo que havia te esquecido, até encontrar você de novo. E ainda assim, eu continuava burro o suficiente para não entender você.

\- Caio... – ela tentou interromper.

\- Me deixa falar? – pediu, suave. – Nos últimos dois anos da minha vida, eu tentei te esquecer. Eu tentei te odiar, eu tentei te punir. E eu sei que você fez a mesma coisa, porque eu senti que você me amava todas as vezes em que nos encontramos.

Caio respirou fundo.

\- Mas eu continuava sem entender nada, sem te ouvir. E eu continuava sem entender porque você me dizia não, se queria tanto dizer sim. E ontem eu entendi tudo. – ele sorriu.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, quase sem voz.

\- Eu estava prestes a oficializar um noivado com uma mulher que eu não amo. – Caio segurou a mão de Bibi. – Enquanto a mulher da minha vida organizava tudo para ir embora. E ainda assim eu estava sendo um covarde. Eu nunca te amei como você merecia.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Bibi respondeu. – Eu é que não entendo nada sobre amor.

\- Não adianta tentar me consolar. – Caio sorriu triste.

\- Pára! – Bibi levantou-se. – Você sempre me encorajou a sonhar mais longe, sempre me disse que eu era capaz de conquistar tudo. Nunca desistiu de mim, você me tirou da rua e colocou um teto em cima da cabeça do meu filho, Caio. Me protegeu de mim mesma enquanto eu entrava em um buraco sem fundo.

\- Isso não é nada. – ele a encarou, levantando-se também.

\- É tudo. – Bibi se aproximou, passando aos mãos lentamente pelos ombros dele. – E eu só preciso que você me diga se você sabe as consequências, se você tá disposto a perder tudo por mim.

Caio sorriu, passando o braço pela cintura de Bibi e acariciando o rosto dela com a outra mão.

\- Nada e nem ninguém me importa mais do que você. – os olhos dele penetravam sua alma. – Você nunca mais vai duvidar disso. Eu vou embora com você, Fabiana.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, surpresa, tentando esconder um sorriso.

\- Você quer recomeçar, e eu vou com você. – Caio a beijou de leve. – Tem um corretor nos esperando na segunda, você só tem que decidir nossa casa.

\- Caio, você tá maluco? – o sorriso dela se alargou.

\- Fabiana, eu vou ser o seu marido, eu vou ser o pai do teu filho. – a beijou novamente, dessa vez aprofundando mais o beijo, direcionando-a com movimentos lentos até seu quarto.

Quando chegaram ao pé da cama, Bibi girou os dois, fazendo Caio sentar-se, e sentando em seu colo.

\- Eu te amo. – Bibi disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Eu te amo. – Caio sorriu, a puxando para mais um beijo.

Entre juras de amor, desculpas e promessas, os dois passaram a noite juntos, matando uma saudade que sequer tinham dimensão do tamanho. Era a vida voltando ao normal novamente. Mal sabiam os dois que aquela noite já deixaria uma surpresa de cabelos escuros e olhos expressivos, que nasceria meses depois.

#FIM#


End file.
